


Of beauty and war

by superpol



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/superpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing beautiful about war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of beauty and war

Ned is a son of war. He becomes a man drawing blood, and drinking tears. The thing about war is how many beautiful things stop being beautiful. The horror wipes that beauty off the map, and everything loses its colours. Ned loses his innocence, his family, his bravery. There is nothing brave about war. There is nothing beautiful.

And when the war is over, leaving them empty and ashamed, Robert is to marry Cersei Lannister. He says it's just politics. He says he could never love anyone as he loved Lyanna. He says nobody could ever replace her. Ned only reminds him that they are supposed to be king and queen. They are supposed to rule over Westeros. Over the Starks. Over everyone.

Robert laughs, dismissive. He is young, and handsome, and now he is _king_. Ned knows Robert will never be a true ruler. Ned knows not one of them sons of war will ever be good enough to bring peace.

Ned sees Cersei once before the wedding. Oh, she is indeed beautiful. Ned holds his breath for a moment because he has forgotten what beauty was. Cersei looks like a queen, for she is a Lannister afterall. Perhaps she is the only one who knows what it is to have power over others. She is a true ruler's wife. (Had she been a man, she would have been that ruler.)

"She is really young," Ned says.

"She is nothing like Lyanna," Robert answers.

Jaime doesn't look pleased, but then again Jaime is a potential danger Ned cannot ignore. Cersei seems to calm him, though. She looks peaceful, in control. Ned knows she will never please Robert. Ned knows Robert won't be good enough for her in the end.

"You should stop looking at my future queen like that, Stark," Robert smirks.

"I didn't mean to—," he starts to apologise.

Robert drinks wine (too much wine) and looks reprehensibly at a maiden (that will end him sooner rather than later.)

"Not because of me, Ned," he laughs, "but because of _your_ wife."

Catelyn.

Ned knows he can learn to love her. It will take time, but he can learn to appreciate her. She is strong, and wise. She will be a great mother. Yet, she will never forgive him. Not with the baby.

"Of course. Catelyn."

He tries not to think about her, about his mistakes. He tries not to think of the burden the child will have to carry all his life.

He sees Cersei one last time after heading off to Winterfell. She is already married to Robert. She is queen, and she looks radiant. Everyone bows at her feet, and at Robert's. They look magnificent. However, Ned has never seen her so sad. So miserable. Cersei is just another war casualty whose beauty is destined to fade away.

Ned knows then that they are all cursed.

There's nothing beautiful about war.

**Author's Note:**

> what even, guys.


End file.
